A Bouquet for the Brain
by Milo
Summary: Kevin the Brain? It is possible. Find out how in this "Flowers for Algernon" crossover!


**A Bouquet for the Brain**

OK. This story was up on fanfiction.net before, but some automated system that has been set up deleted it. The form e-mail message I received had a whole host of reasons why a story might be removed, such as inapproprate rating, links to graphics, yadda yadda yadda, but in the end, I think it got bounced because I link to my own server for my stories, and the new system doen't like the tiny little file I use to take you there.

So, I now include the introduction to my tale, to pad things out. Once you read this, continue on to the lead page for **[A Bouquet for the Brain.][1] **

And when you come back, be sure you leave a review. Thanks!

Milo

**Transcript of speech given by Dr. Tulane to the Symposium of Neurological Sciences - March 20 **

Good Evening. It is good to be here, in a room with so many familiar faces. I know many of you are familiar with my work with neurological augmentation. Since publishing my initial findings, I have spoken with many of you regarding the exciting potential represented by our preliminary animal experiments. I am happy to report tonight that my staff has compiled the statistical data of our latest experiments, and released today news that our procedure has been proven 92% effective over the control group of animals.

Applause. A projected image of a hairless pink mouse, in a cage labeled F-451 appears on the screen behind Dr. Tulane

Subject F-451 is our most advanced, ah, student! Many of my staff have nicknamed this subject "The Brain", after, I believe, a popular Warner Brothers cartoon character. The name is appropriate, considering his accomplishments.

The slide changes to a picture of the Brain being show an illustration of a complex maze

Our "Brain" is now being shown an abstract representation, a map, if you will, of the maze he will need to transverse.

The screen behind Dr. Tulane changes to a down shot of the same complex maze shown in the illustration. The "Brain" is seen running, without hesitation towards the food reward. Gasps of amazement from the crowd

No. No tricks here. If you have read my original paper, you know this to be the logical final stage. Our "Brain" can actually understand an abstraction of the maze, and perceive the full spatial relationship between the two. Our "Brain", is indeed, a genius amongst his fellow mice! 

Some laughter from the crowd. The screen shows another maze, a much simpler one. The Brain is featured here too. But he is wondering aimlessly between to dead ends

This film was taken before the neurological augmentation surgery took place. The "Brain" started out, as, well, a bit of a moron. He was breed specifically from a line of mice that failed most of these basic mazes. This was done to contrast the enhancements in his neurological functions, and to assure that the chemistry of his brain met certain prerequisites for the procedure.

There is enough of a contrast, in fact, to finally win approval for the ultimate test. We have been granted permission to begin human testing!

Cheers, and gasps from the audience

The procedure itself is simple. Using undifferentiated neural stem cells, cultured in our laboratory, we inject these cells into specific regions of the brain.

The screen behind the doctor shows a diagram of a human brain. Using a laser pointer, Dr. Tulane points to the regions to be injected

The new cells then grow, and interconnect with the surrounding neurons. The new cells then provide a source of neurotransmitters. Within months, regions of the brain that have never been in contact with each other before begin to simulate each other. The relative IQ of the individual will double, or perhaps, even triple.

More gasps

Indeed. There is the potential for the greatest leap in human evolution, ever. But the problem is finding a subject.

As those of you who have followed my work know, the best results have been with subjects whose brains have a reduced ability to produce various neurotransmitters the brain needs for its normal functioning. When the stem cells were injected into test animals with normal neurotransmitter production, the sudden spike in the brain chemistry can cause dangerous psychotic reactions in 62% of the subjects. 

Obviously, this is too high a risk for most human subjects. Our best subject is a human who suffers from specific neurotransmitter deficiencies. The ideal subject would exhibit normal or exceptional behavior in some activities, such as sport, where primarily the motor neurons and cerebellum of the brain are primarily involved, but would show a pronounced show witted behavior, or as my daughter would call it, "cluelessness" at more intellectual tasks. But where would I find such an individual? 

The image behind the doctor changes again. It shows Ms. Li pumping the hand of Dr. Tulane in her office. Standing in the background is Daria, looking bored with the proceedings. Next to her is Kevin, looking dull-witted

I received a paper last year from a colleague who felt I might find it of interest. He came into possession of a paper written by two high school students from the woman in the photo, who is the principal of the high school where it originated. She apparently felt that my interest in the paper would bring some level of prestige for her students, and for the high school in question.

The paper was a fascinating one, and it was surprising that it came as the result of an assignment given in the high school science class. It chronicled the psychological changes in a mouse, which was accidentally, but then, systematically tormented by the younger sibling of another student.

I interviewed the students who are credited with the paper. Within 30 seconds, I determined that the young girl in the photo, who I will call "D" for the sake of privacy, was really the sole author of the paper. She proved to be bright, and unusually talented for someone her age.

But the truly fascinating individual is the young male, who I will refer to as "K". He is the quarterback of the football team, a fact he felt he had to remind me of many times by saying "I'm the QB". A look at the boy's academic standing after my interview confirmed what I already knew; he fit the profile I was looking for.

The scene changes to a shot of Kevin's house. The doctor is shown sitting with both of Kevin's parents

I contacted the subject's parents, and obtained permission to test both them and "K". They consented, primarily because the father thought that the procedure would bring up his son's grades, and keep him on the football team, so the team would make the state championships. 

Some snickers at this

Yes. Not a lofty goal, but then not surprising. Both parents suffer from the same neurotransmitter deficiencies; they have the same diminished intellectual capacity. Subject "K" is more deficient than both of them combined. Like our subject the "Brain", he seems to be "bred" with the prerequisites for our procedure. An ideal subject!

With the releases signed, "K" is scheduled to receive augmentation surgery during the summer months, so he will be ready for school in the fall. As part of the study, he will be required to maintain a journal of his experiences.

Screen changes to a face shot of Kevin, clueless as always

Subject "K" does not know it, but he represents the future of humanity! The implications of success are staggering!

I promise I will keep you all abreast of his progress.

Applause. The doctor departs the stage

[The Beginning...][1]

   [1]: http://www.goes.com/~milo/BFTB.htm



End file.
